


Five Things Doctor Rodney McKay Left Behind

by Losyark



Series: Rodney's Numbers [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, F/M, Mary Sue, ish, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losyark/pseuds/Losyark





	Five Things Doctor Rodney McKay Left Behind

One:

In his haste to vacate his ex-girlfriend’s apartment, Rodney McKay left behind some things.

First, jammed into the back of the drawer, Jenn found a pair of faded, well worn boxer shorts.  They were size large, and had little pixilated images of Albert Einstein sticking out his tongue.  At some point, someone had taken a sharpie and written “Don’t stick that out unless you’re going to use it” beside the little head that was right on the comfort slit.

The material was thin and machine-worn and there was a little frayed hole under the left ass-cheek.

She threw them at the wall in a ball, and the sound they made wasn’t near satisfyingly loud enough, so she picked them up in her uninjured hand and threw them at the wall again.  And again.  And again.

Then she clutched them in her hand and curled up on her bed and pointedly did not cry.  When she fell asleep, the boxers stayed under her pillow.

* * *

Two:

A few days later, while she was reaching into the back of the cupboard under the sink to chase after an empty Oreo packet that had not quite made it into the garbage bin, she found a long, slightly dusty Epi-pen.  Rodney had peppered them all over the place – on the top of the fridge, in the bathroom cabinet, in the bedroom nightstand, and, apparently, one under the sink.

Carefully, Jenn checked the expiry date.  It was still well within parameters, so she put it at the back of her medicine cabinet.

* * *

Three:

Mr. Jinx curled up in Jenn`s lap while she sat at the drafting table in the living room, both of them content to simply laze in the butter-yellow puddle of sunshine that came in through the large windows.

Jenn scratched between his ears with the fingers of her bad hand, clicking diligently on her mouse with good one.  

“Thank god for Photoshop, eh, puss?” Jenn asked.  Mr. Jinx replied with a purr, and massaged the tops of her thighs with his paws.

It was nice to have someone to come home to.

* * *

Four:

The Rodneysaur picture, still in the frame with a chocolate thumbprint, was under the drafting table.  If Jenn reached out with her foot, she could run a few sock-covered toes over the scrolled wood.

When she had invited her girlfriends over for wine and woes last week, one of them had found it where she had put it on the windowsill, and offered to burn it for her.  Jenn snatched it out of her hands and moved it under the desk.

Out of sight.  

Within reach.

* * *

Five:

Science Division  
Area 53  
c/o Cheyenne Mountain Complex  
Colorado Springs, Colorado  
80903

 

To Whom It May Concern:

 Last month, Doctor Rodney McKay, who works for your organization, left this behind.  I don’t know what it is, but it looks important, so I thought I should forward it to you.

 I’m sorry, but I think I’ve broken it – the cat batted it off the table.  Every time I touch it, it lights up and plays some funny opera music in something that sounds like Latin. However, it won’t stay on unless I’m holding it.  I can’t find any buttons to fix it.

 Please let me know if I owe the organization any recompense.

 --Jennifer Barnett 


End file.
